Bar top refrigerating-dispensing apparatus has become well known and very popular in the restaurant industry for displaying an alcoholic beverage to be dispensed to customers while simultaneously providing a chilling apparatus and a dispenser for dispensing the chilled alcoholic beverage on site simply and efficiently.
Examples of bar top dispensing apparatus are the subject matter of a series of U.S. patents, namely, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,494,195; 5,456,387; and 5,427,276, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
The apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned patent disclosures all include a housing which generally encloses the refrigeration apparatus and mounts a dispensing spigot on one face thereof with an activating mechanism, typically a handle or lever-type paddle to turn a faucet on and off for the purposes of dispensing a beverage such as a chilled liqueur, and importantly for the purposes of promoting the sale of the dispensed liquor, includes a series of inverted bottles of the particular beverage being chilled and dispensed.
It is to a new and improved mounting of inverted beverage containers that the present invention is specifically directed.